Exoskeletons are mechatronic systems worn by a person in such a way that a direct transfer of mechanical power from the exoskeleton occurs. These robotic mechanisms have been applied in a variety of settings, for example, telemanipulation, man-amplification, rehabilitation, and to assist impaired human motor control. However, many of these applications of exoskeleton devices have yet to find widespread use, acceptance, or practicality.
One example area in which these devices have been proposed is the treatment of stroke. Stroke affects thousands of Americans every year and the recovery process is long, difficult, and costly. The use of an upper-body robotic exoskeleton may potentially reduce the length, difficulty, and cost of this recovery process. Various efforts have been proposed to provide a robotic exoskeleton for the upper-body. However, there still exists a need in the art for improvements in this field.